


Tempted to death

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: I’m just uploading small bits of thoughts and stuff. Idk why, oh well. Probably not really adhering to the warnings— sorry





	Tempted to death

I can see that my words dig into like a knife, I won’t acknowledge it, I’ll deny you your claim to sanity. I’ll lure you into a pathless forest of self doubt and abandon you in the dark. I’ll watch from afar as you wander and search in agony for even the smallest amount of hope, only to be met by failure.


End file.
